peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sugar Minott
Lincoln Barrington "Sugar" Minott (25 May 1956 – 10 July 2010) was a Jamaican reggae singer, producer and sound-system operator. First began his singing career as part of The African Brothers in 1969, along with Tony Tuff and Derrick Howard. The group released several singles in the first half of the 1970s on labels such as Micron and their own Ital label, and were an early example of the Rastafari movement's influence on the Jamaican music scene, taking a clear lead from The Abyssinians. After the group broke up in the mid 70's, he went solo and achieved some success in the UK in the early 80's when Good Thing Going" (a cover of a song originally recorded by Michael Jackson in 1971) reached Number 4 in the UK Singles Chart in March 1981. Links To Peel Peel was a fan of Minott's music and was pleased that he had some success in the UK with Good Thing Going. He also tried to book him for three sessions for his show, where Minott failed to turn up for no apparent reasons in one of the Sessions That Never Happened. Despite this, Peel continued playing his music, even when his hits dried up in the UK after the success of Good Thing Going. Sessions Peel noted on 11 December 2001, in response to a listener query as to why so few Jamaican acts were booked, that reggae acts were notoriously bad at actually fulfilling the bookings that had been made, citing the case of Sugar Minott who missed three bookings for no apparent reason. Shows Played ;1979 *17 April 1979 (& Captain Sinbad): Pressure Rock *26 May 1979 (BFBS): Bright And Beautiful (7") Dread At The Controls *05 June 1979 (& Captain Sinbad): Hard Time Pressure (12") Sufferers Heights *28 June 1979 (& Captain Sinbad): Hard Time Pressure (12") Sufferers Heights *21 July 1979 (BFBS) (& Stepping King Miguel): Coconut Park Rock (7") Lightning *01 November 1979: World Of Sorrow (single) Lightning ;1980 *19 February 1980 (Virgin In-Store): Carry Me Gone To Jailhouse (album - Black Roots) Black Roots B.R. 001 *23 February 1980 (BFBS): Carry Me Gone To Jailhouse (album - Black Roots) Black Roots B.R. 001 ;1981 *25 February 1981: Holy Mount Zion (album - African Girl) Black Roots *31 March 1981: 'Chant A Psalms (LP-African Girl)' (Black Roots Music) (JP: 'You may not agree with me, of course, but to me it's interesting that every time you hear 'Good Thing Going' played on the radio during the daytime, it sounds much better than anything else you've heard for about half an hour beforehand.') *02 April 1981: Come Sister Come (LP - African Girl) Black Roots *Karl's Tape May 1981: Just Can't Win My Soul (7") Jabba Roots ;1982 *03 February 1982 (& Ital Groove): My Whole World (12") Black Roots *26 May 1982 (BFBS): Nice It Up (EP) *Karl's Tape 05 - May 1982: Dance Hall Style (7" ) Black Roots ;1983 *08 February 1983: No Vacancy (7") Hit Bound *16 February 1983 (BFBS): No Vacancy (7") Hit Bound *21 February 1983: Palavin Spree (7") Thunder Bolt *26 February 1983 (BFBS): Palavin Spree (7") Thunder Bolt *17 March 1983: unknown *18 May 1983: Harbour Shark (7") Jah Guidance *31 May 1983: No Vacancy *05 June 1983 (BFBS): No Vacancy (7") Hit Bound *06 July 1983: People Of The World (LP - With Lots Of Extra) Hit Bound *25 July 1983: Cool Runnings (12") Wackie's *03 August 1983: Take A Set (v/a LP - Jah Children Invasion) Wackie's *17 August 1983 (BFBS): Cool Runnings (12") Wackie's *20 August 1983 (BFBS): Poor Man Pickney (7") Black Roots *10 September 1983 (BFBS): Buy Out The Bar (12") Black Roots LML 13358 ;1984 *05 January 1984: Uptown Girl *14 March 1984 (BFBS): Now We Know (single) *24 April 1984: Frontline (LP - Buy Off The Bar) Power House *02 May 1984 (BFBS): Frontline (LP - Buy Off The Bar) Power House *23 May 1984 (BFBS): Rubber A Dub *18 July 1984 (BFBS): Riddim *Karl's Tape August 1984: Tune In (7") Taxi *29 October 1984 / Peel Late Oct 1984: Herbman Hustling (12” single) Black Roots *29 October 1984 / Peel Late Oct 1984: Wheel And Turn Me (12”) Witty *05 November 1984 (BFBS): Wheel And Turn Me (12”) Witty ;1985 *06 February 1985: Herbman Hustling (album - Herbman Hustling) Black Roots *27 March 1985 (featuring Charlie Chaplin): Four Wheel Wheelie (album - Inna Reggae Dance Hall) Black Roots *27 March 1985: Unknown Lyrics Youth Man/Nyah man *25 June 1985: Musical Murder *01 July 1985 (BFBS): War & Crime *19 August 1985: Down The Line (7") Top Rank *26 August 1985: 'Them Nuh Know It Like Me (12")' (Hit Bound) *02 September 1985: Victim Of Society (7") Black Scorpio *04 September 1985: A True (LP - A True) Arrival *10 September 1985: Victim Of Society (12") Hit Bound *02 December 1985: Ease Up Mr. Custom Man (LP - Time Longer Than Rope) Greensleeves *14 December 1985 (BFBS): Rockers Master (LP - Time Longer Than Rope) Greensleeves ;1986 *09 January 1986 (BFBS): Jailhouse *17 March 1986: Buy Off The Bar *21 April 1986: John Boops (7") Cornerstone *02 July 1986: Reality (7") Vena *26 August 1986: Them A Wolf (7") Redman International *30 August 1986 (BFBS): Them A Wolf (7") Redman International *10 September 1986: Them A Wolf (7") Redman International *22 September 1986: No Vacancy (v/a LP - Heartbeat Reggae) Heartbeat *26 November 1986: Seven Times Rise & Fall (single) Leggo Light ;1987 *19 January 1987: Wrong Move (7") Skengdon *26 January 1987: Wrong Move (7") Skengdon *30 January 1987 (BFBS): Wrong Move (7") Skengdon *04 February 1987: Wrong Move (7") Skengdon *Rebel Yell: No Vacancy *19 May 1987: Bubbling (LP - Rydim) Greensleeves *02 June 1987: Bubbling (LP - Rydim) Greensleeves ;1988 *22 February 1988: Hard Time Pressure (LP - Black Roots) Island *Peel Feb Mar 1988: Non Stop Rocking (7") Vena *07 June 1988: If I Give My Love (7") Youth Promotion *22 November 1988: Drifter (12") Uptempo *26 November 1988 (BFBS): Drifter (12") Uptempo *06 December 1988 (Radio Bremen): Drifter (12") Uptempo ;1989 *01 February 1989: Smile (7") Steely & Clevie *06 April 1989 (Rockradio): Don't Distress (single) *17 July 1989: Buy Off The Bar (LP - Buy Off The Bar) Power House *12 August 1989 (BFBS): Buy Off The Bar (LP - Buy Off The Bar) Power House *14 November 1989: Come On Home (7") Redman International ;1990 *27 February 1990: Girl She Is Gone (7") Exterminator *17 March 1990 (BFBS): Girl She Is Gone (7") Exterminator ;1991 *06 July 1991: Not My Baby (7") Jammy's ;1993 *24 April 1993: 'Camouflage' (Digital-B) *12 June 1993 (BFBS): Camouflage *02 July 1993: 'Can’t Test Me (7 inch)' (Mixing Lab) *23 July 1993: Can't Test Me (7") Mixing Lab ;1997 *09 September 1997: Request De Work (7") The Phantom *24 September 1997: 'Request De Work (7")' (The Phantom) ;2000 *15 August 2000: 'Watch The System' (7" Single) 71 ;2002 *10 July 2002: Life in the Ghetto (7") B.I.G. Records *11 July 2002 (Radio Mafia): 'No Vacancy' *18 July 2002 (Radio Eins): No Vacancy (7") *25 July 2002 (Radio Mafia): 'No Vacancy' *25 July 2002 (Radio Eins): Life In The Ghetto (7") B.I.G. *01 August 2002: Life in the Ghetto (7") B.I.G. *06 August 2002: 'Buy Off The Bar (7")' (PowerHouse) *22 August 2002 (Radio Eins): Harbor Shark (7") ;2003 *19 February 2003: Give The People What They Want (10") King Jammy's Gold External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs * Guardian Category:Artists